


I Want You (Alone With Me)

by andreaversace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Famous Louis, Light BDSM, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaversace/pseuds/andreaversace
Summary: Hi,  Sorry for the title. Wasn’t quite sure what to name this – reckoned “Harold, I Want Your Versace Arse” was a bit too forward, not knowing if this was a business email and all (and if it is? Hello, call me intrigued). 
  Anyway. Reckoned I should offer some basic information, then thought twice about it – if you’re interested in a twenty-four-year-old male with no interest in anything more than casual web-sex, I’ve attached my number below. Do give me a call should you be interested. 
  Sincerely, 
  Tommosi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoshipsdrifting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshipsdrifting/gifts).



It started out almost accidentally. 

It was Louis’ first time scrolling the particular website that would soon change his life – if not his literal life, then at least his sex life. 

Logging onto the site full of sugar daddies, sugar babies, porn stars, camboys and -girls alike, a forum for requesting hookups, and a link to the website of a sex shop that sponsored the site, Louis had no idea what he was in for. 

As a world-famous author behind a legendary book series that has gained him worldwide attention and a household name, the thought of the world finding out just  _how_ kinky the author of the adult-books is in real life terrifies him. 

It’s different to write steaming smut in a book with an actual storyline (his favorite books he’s written,apart from his series,are the ones where he got to build a whole new world of characters to play God with, be that a breathtakingly captivating thriller with not-so-subtle BDSM-undertones, or a lighter – though just as kinky – world in which a man falls in love with another man during their multiple adventures horseback riding together) with fictional characters than it is to practice said kinks in real life and (this is where Louis struggles with it) furthermore,  _admitting_ to practicing said kinks. 

It’s not that he’s ashamed, per say, but his audience is all the way from sixteen (what can he say, some parents just don’t keep that good of an eye on their children) to late sixties if not over, and worldwide on top of that, resulting to a whole bunch of people who know him not only by name but often face, too, since he’s not only posed in the cover of a few books of his but also proudly represents on the inside of the dust jacket with a short description of himself and his accomplishments (which he’s quite proud of, mind you; not everyone gets to write fifteen published books, nine of which are international bestsellers, including the series of four books; and all this before their twenty-fifth birthday). 

And so, it should be no surprise Louis Tomlinson is very precise in what he lets the world know and what he doesn’t; thus, the lack of a Twitter or Facebook -account, both of which he’s announced highly unnecessary to his frustrated manager. Even his Instagram-account is plastered with pictures carefully taken and chosen by himself, captions often uninformative and his theme precise. 

In his lifetime, or the recent ten years that he’s been a published author, he’s given only a selected few interviews;at the beginning because of his mother who wanted to make sure he didn’t get too much publicity before even turning eighteen (something of which Louis will eternally be grateful), and then after his eighteenth birthday mainly because by then already, the world felt entitled to their own opinions of him based on very little if any knowledge at all. 

And because the first words of your new neighbor might just be, “Aren’t you the one who had a secret bondage-relationship with his teacher at the age of fifteen?” 

Rumors sure are a crazy thing. 

And maybe his manager has a point when he says he should get a twitter account if not for anything else, then for killing rumors. 

But surely that gets old at some point? Why would people rather listen to his truth than the interesting stories the tabloids make up? 

Besides (and here’s how he’d convinced his manager it was a good idea to not respond to rumours unless they got  _too_ invasive, like that one about him having impregnated three girls in one night – he’s gay for Christ sake), rumours can be good publicity. Keeping his name relevant especially around the time his book of the time will be published helps sales and works as free publicity. 

Yet there Louis was,looking through the forum’s specific thread for those looking for a web-hookup. 

It didn’t take more than some thirty minutes of scrolling the options (many of whom, somehow surprisingly, were looking for something too kinky even for _him_ or just didn’t fit what he was looking for; a male around his age, or at least twenty-years of age, interested in a web-hookup relationship with no intent on getting to personally know their chat-partner or exchange pictures – with the exception of faceless pictures for rather obvious purposes). 

Louis contacted username versacearseharold via email. To say the user’s name wasn’t at least part of why his interest in the man rose, would be a lie. 

 

**To:** versacearseharold@gmail.com   
**From:** tommosi@gmail.com   
**Title:** I Swear This Isn’t Trash Mail 

_Hi,_  

_Sorry for the title. Wasn’t quite sure what to name this – reckoned “Harold, I Want Your Versace_ _Arse_ _” was a bit too forward, not knowing if this was a business email and all (and if it is_ _? Hello,_ _call me intrigued)._  

_Anyway. Reckoned I should offer some basic information, then thought twice about it – if you’re interested in a twenty-four-year-old male with no intere_ _st in anything more than casual_ _web-sex, I’ve attached my number below. Do give me a call should you be interested._  

_Sincerely,_  

_Tommosi_  

 

Not expecting to be contacted for the next few hours if at all, he closed the lid of his laptop and went on about his daily routine; breakfast and emails in bed, tea and work in his home-studio, lunch out (preferably with a friend), back home for some more work (should said friend not be free for something more appealing; Louis is an author, he writes for a living – though he works longer hours than any of his friends, his hours are free for him to book; there’s nobody watching his work hours, just making sure he doesn’t cross deadlines should there be any – which there really hasn’t been since he wrote the last book for his series), then dinner (possibly with a date) and hopefully something adventurous with friends or just a simple workout (he does try to workout at least four times a week, but sometimes he’s hit with an intense force to write for three days straight with no sleep nor time for eating). 

And so it was a little awkward that Louis was having lunch with Niall, his best friend since childhood, when Harry’s first call came. 

But awkward has never scared Louis – in fact, humiliation can be quite the turn on, but more of that later -, and so he picked up the call. 

The man on the phone had a slow drawl, a deep voice that had Louis’ toes tingling at the first, confident “Hi”. God, does he love a confident man. 

“Hello”, he’d answered, smirking at his best friend who was, at that point, completely oblivious this wasn’t one of those work related calls Louis so often had to take. 

“It’s Harold”, the man had said, his tone just as confident. “From the forum.” 

“I figured”, had Louis smirked. There was a time his high-pitched voice was an insecurity of his, but he’s long gotten over it – in fact, these days, he quite likes it. 

Harold didn’t laugh, but it sounded like he was smiling when he spoke again. “So, uh. Is this your first time?” 

“Yeah. For this sort of thing, yeah.” 

“Meaning web hookups or, uh, the kinky part of it all?” 

“You’re rather forward”, Louis had commented, raising his eyebrows at Niall who, at this point, glanced up at him with vague interest before going back to doodling on the corner of a napkin. 

“I’d just like to know if you know what you’re in for.” 

Back then, it really was strictly business – which Louis had appreciated, since it was what he was asking for, after all. 

“I do have previous experience of both. Just never through a website.” 

“Cool. I take it you’re busy right now?” 

“Sort of, yeah. At lunch. I can talk but-“ 

“Tonight at ten, is that cool for you?” 

Louis had stalled, pinching his lower lip between his forefinger and thumb. “Sure.” 

“I’ll give you a call. Bye.” 

And just like that, the call had been over – and Niall was still completely oblivious to it, busy drawing a tiny pony with a rainbow horn. 

The evening came quickly that day, and before Louis knew it, he was fresh out of shower and it was five to ten, just enough for him to prepare himself a quick cuppa (a great release for stress and anxiety) and get on the bed. 

He was nervous as he logged in on Skype, Harold’s contact request already popping up as soon as he gets in. After accepting it, Louis made sure the tape on the build-in camera of his laptop was intact; he wanted to be sure Harold wouldn’t see a thing even if his cam got accidentally turned on. 

Two to ten, Harold logged in, and probably noticing Louis’ online, too, he typed in the first hello, asked if he could call, and with nervous butterflies in his tummy, Louis accepted the call not a minute later. 

And here he is, saying his first, somewhat-shy hello to the stranger on the other side of the call, not twelve hours after he sent the initial email. 

“Hi”, Harold says, sounding energetic. “So, I didn’t really understand earlier. Is this your first web hookup?” 

Straight to business, then. “Um, yeah. Well, I mean, I had phone sex and skype sex with my previous boyfriend, but obviously it wasn’t anonymous so it was a bit, uh, easier”, he explains, thumbing the sensitive skin of his fingertips to relax; a tip taught to him by his therapist. 

“Obviously… I’m just gonna help you through it then, yeah?” 

“Okay.” 

“So, first off, and I’m sorry I come off like some bi-curious teenage boy, but do you have a preference?” 

Now, Louis might be new to this kind of thing, but he’s been an active part of the LGBTQ community for years. He’s also had his fair share of rather innocent, vanilla hookups before. 

“I… I usually prefer to bottom? But I’m versatile, really. Just, like, for the hardcore stuff I’ve always and would love to sub.” 

Harold laughs softly. “No worries love, we’re not gonna dive in too deep the first try.” 

Louis loves that Harold’s already taking the control, being the one in charge. It doesn’t feel like Louis has no say (which he certainly wouldn’t be okay with), more like Harold knows what he’s doing and he’s going to guide Louis. 

Like a Daddy, if you will. 

“Do you?” he asks then, a little awkwardly. “Prefer one or the other, that is?” 

“I top and dom.” 

Good fuck, he’s blunt. Louis nods, then remembers he’s on the phone and makes a small sound of acknowledgement. Harold chuckles. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Sure.” 

“My name’s not actually Harold.” 

Louis gasps dramatically, “No!” 

Harold sniggers, “Don’t mock me.” 

“I would never!” 

Grunting as though he doesn’t believe him, Harold continues, “M’Harry, actually.” 

“Well that was anticlimactic.” 

“Wow. You flatter me.” 

“My pleasure”, Louis grins. 

“Just so you know, I’m currently shaking my head.” 

“’Cause‘m so cute? Aw.” 

“No, because you’re literally an idiot.” 

Rolling on his side with his face buried in the soft pillow beneath him, Louis can’t help but smile.“Do you wanna know my name?” he asks carefully; he hasn’t really given it too much thought. He knows he can’t use his full name, but first name basis might just work – lord knows hearing Harry moan his name would be worth the tiny risk. 

“I think that goes without saying.” 

“M’Louis”, he says, his answer hurried and nervous. He can feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest, nervous about Harry’s reaction. There’s a slight chance Harry might figure it out. 

“Louis”, Harry echoes, as if tasting the name on his tongue. “Louis.” 

He giggles a little nervously, helplessly endeared by the way Harry’s slow drawl does justice to his name like has never been done to it before. “’Arry.” 

“Adore your accent.” 

“Yorkshire, babe.” 

“Figures”, Harry chuckles, but the sound dies in the air before Louis has time to react. “Now, Louis, as you know, having  _the talk_ is important whenever you consider even dabbling with kinks and BDSM.” 

Happy that Harry’s one to play it safe (enough) and proper, Louis hums in agreement. 

“I’m just gonna make it simple and ask your kinks, or rather the ones you’d like to explore. If there are any kinks we share, I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay”, Louis nods, turning on his back. The fan on his roof is playing with his hair, stray pieces of it tickling his forehead and making him squirm a little. His nipples are already poking through his shirt, thanks to the constant blow of cool air directed at him. 

“Um, well. My biggest kink, and I think it’s a rather common one, at least based on my experience, is, um, daddy kink? Like just, not too over the top or anything, and just in bed, but yeah. I wanna call you daddy.” 

Harry simply hums nonchalantly, urging him to continue, offering no answer to the silent question. 

Louis sighs and powers on. “And like we already talked about, I sub. Um. So that. Like, just to be told what to do. I like orgasm control, coming on command but that really needs some work, I can’t do it with just anyone. Then there’s, uh, I really love being tied up. Or just not touching, like if you tell me to just not touch, that’s really hot, even when I’m not tied up to anything. Though it’s much harder for me to be a good boy then, so you might have to tie me up anyway”, Louis blushes at the thought alone. 

“Go on.” If Harry’s voice is a little rougher than just a minute before, Louis chooses not to comment on it. It would be a lie to say it doesn’t encourage him to continue, though. 

“And panties. Yeah. Um, I always wear panties? Well, almost always. If I have work obligations, like-“, he cuts himself off before he accidentally babbles out something like, photo shoots and premiers and PR, “you know, wherever I have to be formal and the possibility of my shirt lifting up and someone seeing my pants would cause a panic, in those situations I don’t.” 

Louis’ babbling, he knows it, but he’s a nervous talker, has been his whole life. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, though he does speak before Louis can continue to humiliate himself any more. 

“That all?” 

“The gist of it. Um, enough for now, at least.” 

“Daddy kink sounds great. Just don’t overdo it. I’ll tell you if you do. Panties sound perfect too. We can try orgasm control at a later point if this works out, but for now you’re free to come whenever you’re ready. I do expect you to warn, though. And if I were to tell you not to, would you be comfortable waiting for my approval?” 

“Fuck”, Louis breathes softly, his cock twitching in interest; the words alone are enough to turn him on, nevermind the tone in which they are said, all slow and dominant, authority seeping through. “Yes, yeah, fuck. Yes, yes I would.” 

God, he’s already stumbling over his words, and they haven’t even gotten anywhere yet. 

“Now, coming on command sounds rather intriguing and it’s definitely something I would love to train with you”, Harry continues as though Louis never spoke, and it’s turning Louis on more than it should. “And you can rest assured you’re going to spend more time tied up than you will be allowed to touch. And trust me, even if I can’t see it, I’ll know if you misbehave. So don’t.” 

Louis only barely holds back a whimper, his pants already filling up as he lets Harry’s honey-like drawl wrap his body in a warm, comforting blanket of arousal.  

“Have you ever been punished, Louis?” 

This time there’s no holding back the whimper that escapes Louis’ lips, and his arm jerks towards his cock on its own accord. He would very much like to touch now, please. “Y-yes.” 

“How?” 

“I-I- um”, he mumbles, shaking his head in a pathetic attempt to calm down. “Spanked? Spanked, yeah, and fuck, um, not b-being allowed to come at all, choking on a cock, verbal abuse, um.” 

“Do you like to be called names?” 

“I- if you wanna-“ 

“Do  _you_ want to?” 

“No.” 

“Great. There will be no punishment you’re not comfortable with. Are there any punishments you would like to try out that you didn’t mention above, should you ever misbehave?” 

Louis’ sure the shuffling on Harry’s end is just as suspicious as it sounds, and fuck if that isn’t a hot picture to imagine; this twenty-something, sex-seeping man struggling to stay still on his bed while he’s listening to Louis talk about his kinks and punishments. 

He closes his eyes, cheeks flaming by the naughtiness off his request. “Humiliation.” 

Harry’s choking on his own spit. Louis hears it. It sounds a little like choking around a cock, only it’s less sloppy and under control way earlier than Louis would’ve preferred. 

Feeling mischievous and more than a little naughty, Louis decides to test the waters. “Would you like that, Daddy?” he asks innocently enough, his tone teasing and eyes wide although Harry can’t see. It’s the thought that counts, and it makes him feel dirty – like he’s hiding something Daddy wouldn’t be happy about, and getting away with it. 

Harry blows air out of his lungs, clearly collecting himself before he answers, tone balanced again as though Louis’ teasing had no effect on him. If Louis hadn’t heard the low, _low_ moan not a second before, he just may have fallen for it. 

“We need safe words sorted out before we start, Louis. I believe it’s best to keep it simple and easy to remember. Green when everything is fine and you’re enjoying it, yellow if you want me talk it out with you again, red if you want me to stop. We’ll talk about it if it’s red, but the moment you say the word is the moment I stop. No matter what we’re doing. Same goes for you; if I say any of these words, you’re to react correctly. Okay?” 

“Okay”, Louis agrees immediately, easily falling into a submissive state of mind. 

There’s just something about the easy authority in Harry’s tone and demeanor that has him forgetting all about his fear of being caught and recognized, and instead has his whole body tingling and restless as he eagerly waits to be told how Harry wants to be pleased. 

There’s some more shuffling on Harry’s side and Louis takes the time to put his laptop down on his fluffy carpet so that he doesn’t accidentally kick it when, well, things get a little more heated. He wonders if he should get some lube out and maybe get rid of his clothing, but before he can decide on any of that, Harry speaks up again. 

“Lay on your back for me, baby”, he demands in a tone that leaves no room for argumentation. “Put a pillow under your bum so you don’t hurt yourself. Are you wearing pants?” 

Once in the requested position, Louis answers, “Yeah, sweats and um, nothing underneath, I just came from the shower.” 

It’s a little awkward for him, as he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say and what he isn’t; doesn’t know what sounds sexy and what Harry wants to hear. This isn’t his first time having phone sex, but this sure is his first time having it with a complete stranger he doesn’t know the first thing about. 

Whether it’s awkward for Harry, Louis doesn’t know, but the man sure sounds like he’s done this before as he continues in that confident tone of his. 

“I want you to keep them on for now. Get a hand under your shirt, just play with your nipples a little for me.” 

Louis almost whimpers at the demand alone. He has very sensitive nipples, and gains attention on his perky nipples on the daily as he walks outside – be it warm or windy, his nipples are perky and poking through his shirt. 

He lets out a shy little sigh as he twirls his finger around his nipple, pinching it gently and tugging on it just to make his body jerk with the force of the delicious feeling it causes. 

“You’re enjoying that, aren’t you, baby? Wanna hear you.” 

“Yeah”, he breathes, nodding despite the fact that Harry can’t see. 

“Take a deep breath for me, Lou”, Harry instructs then, humming as Louis obliges, “Need you to relax. I’m gonna take such good care of you, gonna make you feel so good.” 

As a result of a particularly spot-on twist of his nipple, Louis whimpers out a soft, “D-Daddy.” 

“That’s right, princess. Being such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?” 

There’s a small smile playing on Louis’ lips as he relaxes into the mattress, playing with his nipples and listening to Harry’s shallow breathing. 

“What do you like, Louis?” 

He takes a moment just to enjoy the teasing touch of his finger on his nipple, wondering what it would feel like if it was Harry’s finger – _tongue_ , even. His dick twitches in interest at the thought and he lets out another sigh. 

“Teasing”, he breathes out, blushing in embarrassment at his needy tone. 

“Can you undress for me, babe?” Harry asks. It doesn’t really come off as a question, though, if his tone is to be trusted, and Louis hurries to comply before Harry’s words even fully hit him. 

Once fully undressed, an untidy pile of clothes on the floor, he stays silent. His fingers stretch out on his tummy, aching to touch his neglected erection, but he doesn’t dare do anything without Harry’s permission. 

“Wish I could see you right now”, Harry sighs like he means it. 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, his tone teasing as he turns onto his tummy, relenting in the sweet pressure on his cock. “Bet you’d struggle with your composure if you saw me lying here naked on my bed, dying for you to fuck me.” 

Harry grunts straight in Louis’ ear, a soft  _fuck_ barely audible as he hears the sheets ruffle. 

“I wonder if you’d be like the last guy that fucked me”, Louis continues, suddenly much more comfortable; he’s always loved to tease, to get his partner absolutely _lose control_. Jealousy is usually a good way to go about it – even if the partner in question is a stranger. 

“Was he any good?” Harry asks, cursing as though it slipped out, and Louis chuckles softly, knowing how seductive it must sound right next to Harry’s ear. 

“He was trying to keep it cool.” 

“Did he?” 

“For a while”, he chuckles. “But then he asked me to touch myself while he watched. I may have teased him just a bit, honestly, a truly  _pathetic_ amount, and he went and got so turned on by it he slammed my wrists against the bed as he fucked me into the mattress.” 

“That what you’d want me to do?” 

“No… It was all rough and no love. I mean I’m so not opposed to BDSM, but like, a few darling’s here and there wouldn’t hurt”, he laughs, wondering if it’s a massive turn off given the situation they’re in. 

Turns out, it isn’t. “You sound very beautiful when you laugh.” 

It makes him laugh even more, because, “You’re only telling me because I’m begging for compliments, aren’t you?” 

“I think what you’re begging for is an orgasm.” 

“Just one?” 

“Fuck”, Harry breathes out so suddenly Louis feels like he’s getting serious whiplash, “You’re good.” 

“I’m curious”, he corrects, biting down on his lip as he moves on the bed, stealing sweet friction he hasn’t been allowed. It makes him feel reckless and naughty; makes him want to find out how long he can get away with it without Harry noticing. 

“I’d make you come four times if you were up for it.” 

“Well, someone certainly is”, he says as he turns on his back. His dick is standing proudly against his tummy, the head of it already red and wet, screaming to be freed of the neglecting Louis’ grown to love. 

“You have a name for your dick?” Harry asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

Louis makes a face. “No?” 

“Ah. Too bad.” 

“I bet if you asked it it’d tell you it’s hard and neglected, and probably that it hates you because you’re keeping me from touching it.” 

“So why don’t you wrap your hand around it, babe?” 

Louis’ eyes roll to the back of his head as he finally lowers his hand and wraps it around his cock; it’s a delicious feeling that has him sighing out helplessly, much to Harry’s obvious pleasure. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Harry asks, the softness of his voice easing out as it gives room to a new kind of roughness; the kind that seeps authority. 

“Y-Yeah”, he whimpers, running his thumb over the head of his cock. He lets out a tiny moan, barely audible enough for Harry to catch. “Fuck, y-yeah.” 

“Do you have lube, kitten?” 

_Kitten_. Oh god, that’s… “I- I do, Da- Harry-“, he stumbles over his words, his tummy turning deliciously as his mind replays the name Harry just called him. 

“Get it out for me, yeah?” 

Blabbering something incoherent, Louis turns on his side, reluctantly letting go of his cock to open the top drawer. It takes him a moment to find what he’s looking for, but finally his fingers wrap around the tube. In his excitement to get back, he slams the drawer closed a little too loudly, making Harry chuckle in his ear. 

“A little excited, are we, baby boy?” 

Louis blushes at the words. He sucks in his lower lip, trying not to groan in embarrassment; he’s gotten ridiculously needy ridiculously fast. 

“Pour some of it on that pretty cock of yours, wanna get it wet enough that I can hear it.” 

Obligingly, Louis pours lube on his fingers and smears it around to warm it up before wrapping his hand gently around his aching cock again. 

Harry sounds pleased once the telltale, slick sound fills the air in Louis’ room. “That’s my good boy”, he hums, “You’re making Daddy so hard.” 

“Wanna please you”, Louis sighs immediately, moaning out as his fingers caress the vein on the underside of his cock. “God, fucking wish it was your mouth around me.” 

“Yeah?” Harry breathes. “You’d want me to suck your pretty cock, come all over my face and lick it all up like the good boy that you are?” 

“Please”, he whimpers, fucking into his wrist desperately. “Please, Daddy.” 

“What do you want, kitten?” 

There’s that word again, making Louis go nuts with lust. He’s not far from coming now, the humiliation of his desperation working him up along with the excitement of something new, something he’s never done before. 

He feels so  _naughty_ , hearing Harry grunt in his ear, listening to the slick sounds coming from his end mix in with his own shameless moans. 

“Come, Daddy”, he breathes out, tightening his hold on his own cock as he fucks into his wrist faster, tasting the approaching orgasm on the tip of his tongue. “Wanna come.” 

“No.” 

Louis swallows, cursing breathlessly. “Please Daddy, ‘m so close, I can’t-“ 

“Hands off”, Harry commands. 

“No, Daddy,wanna-“ 

“Louis”, Harry says sternly, “Hands off. Now. You’re not allowed to come yet.” 

Feeling on the verge of tears, Louis obliges, his cock aching painfully where it’s left lying against his tummy. “I- I’m- _fuck_.” 

“Good boy”, Harry praises, unintentionally making it harder for Louis not to come at the spot. “You’re being so good for Daddy, aren’t you, baby?” 

“Yeah”, he agrees, breath hitching as he hears Harry’s low moan, “Wanna be good for you.” 

“You weren’t good though, were you?” 

“I-“ 

“You told Daddy no, didn’t you?” 

“Sorry-“ 

“What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green”, he says immediately, nibbling his lower lip with his teeth. 

“And what do you say when it gets too much?” 

“Red or yellow”, he mumbles, understanding where Harry’s coming from now. 

“And what do you  _not_ do?” 

Louis buries his face in the pillow in shame, mumbling out, “Tell you no…” 

“That’s right”, Harry grunts. “What happens when you misbehave, baby?” 

He… has no idea, actually. Is Harry gonna end the call? Tell him he’s not allowed to come? If he is, then is Louis going to oblige - wouldn’t it be easy to come and just not tell Harry? But he doesn’t want to disappoint Daddy, he wants to be a good boy, it wouldn’t be right… 

“Daddy’s disappointed in you”, Harry says. His tone isn’t harsh, just – disappointed, and it makes Louis wish Harry’d yell at him instead. 

“No”, he whispers, then backtracks, “Don’t wanna- please, Daddy, wanna make it up to you.” 

“You’re gonna make it up to me next time”, Harry says, sounding adamant. “Right now I want you to get the lube out. You’re going to finger yourself until you come. No touching.” 

The confused fog in Louis’ mind eases a little now that he’s been given clear instructions, and he doesn’t even bother warming up the lube this time. He circles his rim a few times, pushing just the tip of his finger in and biting down at his lower lip at the curious sensation. 

There’s a moment of silence where all he can hear is Harry’s hard breathing in his ear as he whimpers softly himself, pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. It goes in easily, and his eyes roll back as he pushes in more, his other hand gently resting on his tummy, wishing he could feel the tip of Harry’s cock there. 

“Want you”, he breathes out, “Want you all over me… In me, touching me, kissing me. Wanna feel your breath on my shoulder as you push in”, he adds another finger, pushing it in with the other roughly, “Wanna hear you moan in my neck as you bite down, fucking me slow and steady, teasing”, he scissors his fingers, stretching his rim before fucking his hips up to meet his fingers, wishing they were long enough to reach his prostate. 

“Yeah, baby”, Harry grunts, and it’s obvious he’s wanking to the image Louis is painting in his mind. 

“Wanna wrap my legs around you as you fuck me relentlessly, wanna scream your name and piss off the neighbors”, he continues, matching the rhythm of his hips to the sounds of Harry’s hand sliding on his cock, “Pull your hair when you bury your face in my neck, kiss you breathless as you- _oh_ ”, he gasps, his hips jerking at the delicious sensation. “ _Fuck, fuck_ ”, he breathes out, hips going wild as he imagines Harry’s fingers instead of his own, his eyes closed to fool himself into thinking the breathy moans are coming from the person fucking him with his fingers, not through a phone. 

“God, yes”, Harry gasps, “Open up your legs for me, baby, as wide as you can.” 

It doesn’t even matter there’s no way for Harry to tell whether Louis complies or not; it doesn’t even cross his mind not to open his legs as wide as they go as soon as the words spill out of Harry’s mouth. It makes him feel more vulnerable and, incredibly, more turned on, having his legs open in an invitation for the stranger on the phone he wishes were here to go down on him in person. 

“You sound so fucking hot”, Harry breathes into the phone, and Louis mewls, adding one last finger in and moaning at how full he feels; yet he’s aching for more. It’s not that his fingers aren’t enough to get him off – it’s that he’d so much prefer having Harry’s cock in him. “Bet you sound even hotter coming all over yourself, yeah?” 

 Louis whimpers, his toes curling as he feels the familiar tug in his tummy, whole body heating up as he tastes the bending orgasm on his tongue. 

“Come for me baby”, Harry orders. 

It’s like that’s all Louis’ body had been waiting for, and a powerful wave of pleasure washes over him as he shoots his load all over himself, streams of come reaching his nipples. His back arches at the power of the orgasm, and he stutters uneven breaths through it, his hand working on his cock and fingers still inside of him, riding it out slowly in complete bliss. 

He doesn’t even hear Harry come, that far gone he is. 

The next time Harry talks, it’s with a pleased chuckle. “That was alright for a first time”, he says, his earlier low tone now sounding more energetic. 

“Yeah, alright”, Louis echoes. 

“I was thinking”, Harry continues then, yawning over the phone. He sounds like he’s stretching out wherever he is, on his bed probably, and the image makes Louis’ cheeks blush. “We could do this again soon?” 

“Definitely.” 

“I’m going away for the weekend for work, but I should have some time Tuesday evening.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Oh, before I go”, Harry says, stalling a little, waiting for Louis to hum in acknowledgement, “I’m going to send you an email with a link to something I’d like you to purchase for Tuesday. If you do it right after this call, it should arrive in time.” 

Louis merely mumbles something to tell Harry he understands, but he’s already drifting off in the delicious aftermath of his orgasm, and it’s getting hard to concentrate on Harry now. 

“I’ll text you the exact time once I get a look at my schedule. That okay with you?” 

“Yeah”, he says, yawning. “G’night. And thank you.” 

“Sleep well”, Harry says before hanging up. Louis falls asleep before the urgent beeps signaling the end of a call come to a stop. 

 

* 

 

Louis visits his family over the weekend, returning home Sunday evening completely spent but simultaneously relaxed after having seen his family for the first time in months; it costs a lot of money to take the plane to London and travel to Doncaster from there, and he isn’t able to travel home for more than Christmas holidays and two other, random visits a year. 

He comes home to a package he’d been expecting, and though his hands itch to rip it open and try it out on his own, he has a feeling Harry wants him to wait until Tuesday so they can open it together. Thus, he ends up leaving the package unopened on his coffee table and heads to his bedroom, dreaming about his comfortable bed and a good night’s sleep. 

As soon as he’s done with his evening routine, he buries himself under the blankets in his bed and gets his laptop out, surprised to find an email from Harry awaiting him amidst his work emails; he’d given Harry his manager's official email, because it’s the one he remembers to check regularly - unlike his manager who basically manages everything but his email, unless reminded. 

 

**From:** versacearseharold@gmail.com   
**To:** jeff.hastings@gmail.com   
**Title** : About Tuesday’s meeting 

I hope the title is formal enough not to stand out too much.  

About Tuesday; I know I texted you earlier informing I’d be free by seven, but my schedule has since changed and unfortunately, I cannot make it before ten. Please check your schedule as soon as possible and get back to me. 

If the package arrives, leave it to the side; we’ll open it together on Tuesday. Hope you had a fun weekend. 

Love,   
Harry. 

 

Louis finds himself grinning despite himself, and writes Harry a quick text message to inform him ten o’clock sounds just fine; now he doesn’t have to cancel his date with Zayn. 

Harry answers almost immediately, asking whether this Zayn person is joining them and then texting before Louis has time to reply that he’d like these things discussed beforehand. When Louis explains Zayn’s no more than a friend he has a date every Tuesday evening to watch Bachelor with, Harry sends him the wheat emoji.  

Louis never quite figures out the meaning behind it, and when he’s sitting on his bed already fully naked anxiously fucking around on his phone on Tuesday, his odd plans about possibly asking about it are long forgotten. 

It’s when the clock hits ten precisely that Harry’s name appears on Louis’ screen, and he doesn’t bother waiting but instead answers immediately. 

“Hi”, he greets. 

“Hey, you”, Harry answers. He sounds energetic and pleasant, like maybe he’s not tired after a full day of work after all like Louis had feared. 

“How was your weekend?” 

“Exhausting but rewarding”, comes the thoughtful answer. “I finished a project I have been working on for two years and I’m going to present it in a month.” 

“Congratulations”, Louis smiles. “I think that calls for a celebration, don’t you?” 

There’s a clear smirk in Harry’s tone when he answers. “Got any special requests?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Mm. You don’t happen to have that package handy, do you, love?” 

“I do”, he answers, looking to his left where the package lies unopened. Same can’t be said for Louis himself; he may have gotten a little impatient, what with having finished getting ready fifteen to ten and so he’d decided he might as well speed things along on his end. Since, you know, what’s inside said package is something that needs a little prepping on Louis’ part. 

Or maybe not so little. 

 

*** 

 

Louis can't help grinning a little at the winning smile on Niall's face as he tells him all about his last hookup-turned-potential-partner and when he congratulates him, it's sincere, because Niall has only once ever told him before he's infatuated with a person, and that time he ended up in a three year relationship with the person he was infatuated with. 

"Anyway", Niall says, happy like he was that last time, and it's been five years since that day at this same café having a very similar conversation, but Louis will always recognize that glint in Niall's eyes and that familiar upturn of his lips that he can't quite help. "All this talk about my sex life – when are we getting you laid?" 

It's straight forward as is typical for him, and it still makes Louis chuckle. "I'm quite happy with my sex life as it is, thanks." 

"Listen", Niall says, running a hand through his hair and leaning forward, his elbows on the table, "Once was an experiment, twice was an easy orgasm and even thrice was perfectly understandable, but you've gotten off on phone sex with a stranger for what, five times now?" 

"But it's good sex! Sure, it isn't all that traditional, but Harry's not a stranger. It's been five times in a month, alright, I've gotten to know him a little outside the dirty talk, too." 

"Right, so he's a friend, with benefits, that you haven't even seen a picture of and that you  _can't_ reveal your identity to. I'm just  _saying_ ", he hurries to add when Louis tries to chime in, "That you should get out of the situation before you get attached and inevitably hurt. Because there's no future for what you're doing and I can already see it in your body language when you talk about him, that he's more than a stranger you get off with." 

"Why's that so bad?" Louis frowns,half-mindedly swirling the spoon in his teacup. 

"Because, my dearest child", he says as though he is speaking, well, to a child, "He's not as into you as you are into him, and that's dangerous." 

"You don't know if he's into me or-" 

"Louis. You found him from the internet, specifically for kinky phone sex. He's much more experienced than you are. He's busy all the time, barely has time to get you off once a week. He's always off because of work. You've told me yourself he knows exactly what to say, what kind of noises to make, and what to do to get you off. Okay? He's a professional. He has multiple Louis' in his life and you only have one Harry in yours, and that's a serious problem once feelings get involved." 

Even though he knows Niall's being perfectly rational and only looking out for him, Louis can't help but feel a tad pissed off for the lack of trust in him being able to handle it like a grown up. And besides, it stings to hear it all out loud; it's not like he doesn't  _know_ it already, but once it's voiced and up in the air between them, it's somehow so final. 

It makes it impossible for Louis to pretend there's no problem, when the problem is laid out on the table before him. 

"Look", Niall continues, much gentler now that he's noticed Louis' distress, "I'm just looking out for you, you know that, right? And it stings to hear but if you let this go for another month, you're going to feel twice this bad and it's only gonna get worse with each month that passes." 

"I know", he sighs, annoying himself just as much as the lady in the next table with the way his spoon keeps noisily hitting the glass of his cup, "But the sex is  _really_ good." 

"I'll give you even better if you end it." 

Louis snorts, appreciative of his best friend's humor and his use of it even in times of distress. 

 

*** 

 

So, okay, maybe Louis didn't exactly  _end_ things with Harry like he was supposed to (that's what he arranged this hour and a half of their time for), and yes, okay, alright,  _maybe_ he's three fingers deep in his ass with his phone between his head and shoulder, desperately whimpering in the phone. 

But- 

Well, he doesn't quite recall where he was going with this, as Harry tells him to twist his fingers in  _just_ the right angle, and God, he's not gonna last more than- 

"Oops!" 

Harry's exclamation startles Louis out of his haze enough to take a grip of his phone, and when the line goes silent straight after, he frowns. Just his luck that the call gets cut off when he's right in the middle of- 

"Shit! Shit, fuck, shit shit shit!" He yelps, when the phone that he brings in front of his face isn't actually a blank screen but a picture of a curly, green-eyed young man that  _moves –_ because right, that's not a picture, that's. 

That's Harry, probably.  

Because Louis just accidentally facetimed him and- and- and Harry. 

Harry saw Louis. In fact, sees him right now, staring at him with a blank expression as his mind struggles to keep up with the situation, because right, Harry sees him right now, which means if Harry has been paying  _any_ attention on news lately he sure as hell recognizes Louis' face. 

Which is the worst possible outcome. 

"Fuck", Louis whispers, stupidly itching to throw his phone away, but the damage has already been done. If Harry recognizes him, he's done so by now, and if he doesn't, then there isn't anything to worry about, really, is there. 

But it's just Louis' luck that Harry's next words are: 

"Well fuck me sideways and call me a cow, you're Louis Tomlinson!" 

"Hooray", he cheers lamely, not even trying to have it come off in any way cheerful. To his own ears, he sounds completely crestfallen, and judging by the confused expression on Harry's face, that's how he heard it, too. 

"What's the matter?" 

Louis sighs, gulping down the nervous saliva that had started to form in his mouth. He shifts on the bed, moving the pillow under his head a little to the left and awkwardly removing his fingers from inside of him as he suddenly becomes aware of what they were doing, before his world came crashing down. 

As has been stated, lack of drama is not something Louis struggles with. 

"How much do you want?" He deadpans, sighing again. 

"What?" 

"How much? For keeping quiet. Whatever the press is gonna pay you, I'll double it if you sign a NDA, alright?" 

"What on  _earth_ are you on about?" 

"You obviously saw my face, you recognize me, you probably have taken enough screenshots to prove your case and you know most of my most personal kinks that are scandalous enough to make some serious money, especially provided with proof, so again, how much?" 

"I don't- what- wait a-", it's then that Harry slaps his forehead, throwing the deadliest stare at Louis that he's ever seen. "I'm not going to go to the press, you wanker! What the hell would I do that for? To embarrass myself? To destroy your life?" 

"For the money", Louis suggest lamely. Obviously. 

"What, I take on all the work that I do for no money? God, Louis, use your brain. I get enough money to provide for myself and like, a small family, no biggie. I don't need to sell my soul and destroy your career and potentially your whole damn life. And even if I needed to, I wouldn't, because - because that’s not a nice thing to do." 

He says it so simply. And thing is, had they not already shared all the late night chats that they have, even the nights that they haven't had time for a phone call, Louis would be surprised by it.  

But he actually knows Harry a bit, and he certainly knows enough to be confident in him never doing anything of the  _nature_ of what Louis' suggesting here. 

Which, frankly, does make him feel like quite a wanker indeed. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought", Harry chuckles warmly at Louis' apologetic expression. "Now that you have your head out of your arse, can we please talk about meeting up in person? The mystery has been solved; your massive secret was that you're a world-famous author, and a hell of a talented one at that. And now that that's out, your excuses for not meeting me are running  _really_ thin, darling." 

Right. Louis may have already provided Harry with quite the few excuses as answers to his suggestions of meeting up in person. 

"Well, that depends", he starts, a mischievous grin slowly forming on his lips, "How do I know you're not just a gold digger?" 

With an epic roll of his eyes, Harry sighs dramatically. "Because, darling, I haven't quite been too honest with you either. All this money I have? All the work that I keep myself so busy with? I inherited my grandmother's massively successful company, and while it keeps me busy, it also provides me with enough money to care for three Louis', including all their needs and wishes." 

Louis pouts like the five-year-old that he is. "There's two more of me in your life?" 

"No", Harry says, soft like a summer breeze, "That's quite impossible. No other person in this world has ever turned mine around quite like you have." 

Louis blushes so obviously it makes Harry laugh. "I don't want your money." 

"'Cause you're rich enough on your own?" 

"That, but also the fact that all I really want is you here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! All comments are _very _appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this fic - especially @twoshipsdrifting, whose request this was.__


End file.
